Moonlit Tears
by Almandine-Azaleea
Summary: They say we always hurt the ones we love...ONESHOT InuyashaxKagome. Songfic. WARNING: Very Fluffy.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, or Sailor Moon. They belong to their respective owners.

Note: Thank you to AnimeLyrics for the translation of Watashi tachi ni Naritakute

* * *

**Moonlit Tears **

"But Inuyasha, I haven't gone back in months! I want to go back, I miss my…"  
"Who cares what **you **want, wench?" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome flinched.

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! SIT!SIT! I'm going for a walk. Don't even think of coming after me!" she yelled and added another "Sit!" for good measure.

Stomping off, she broke into a run not looking where she was heading. Ahead the moon reflected serenely on the lake's surface. Seeing the glimmer of the moon's reflection, she followed it, and upon seeing she had reached a lake she decided to wash. She dropped her clothes and entered the lake wishing that she could wipe away his words, as she was doing with the dust. Since her heart showed no signs of slowing its maddening rhythm Kagome decided to sing, hoping it would take her mind off things.

_Anata to deatte kara_

_Mune no oku de hikatteru_

_Itoshisa ga setsunakute_

_Shizuka ni hitomi wo tojita_

_Ever since I first met you_

_I've been shining in my heart_

_My love causes so much sorrow_

_I broke off my glance so quietly_

Finally managing to stand, despite the back pains, Inuyasha sniffed the air searching for a trace of Kagome. "There…" His dog-instincts had not failed him yet.

He had to find her. And apologise. He knew what he said was cruel, even by _his _standards.

"Although, she didn't look like she was going to cry…" He hated to see Kagome cry. It broke him. "Can't leave her all alone out there. She might be attacked by demons. Or worse. Koga." He snarled at the though launching forward into the direction of her scent.

Pushing a branch away he saw a gleam of light. "The lake…? What would…?" Stunned he could only watch, amazed at the beauty before him. Kagome was in front of him, in the water. Her hair pulled to one side, her skin bathed in a pearly sheen by the moonlight.

"B-b-beautiful…" his thoughts managed to stammer. He turned away abruptly. "Damn! I'm turning into Miroku!" His ears twitched slightly as they caught a thread of a haunting melody. Kagome was singing.

_Nan de mo nai shigusa mo_

_Goku futsuu no kotoba mo_

_Omoidasu sono tabi_

_Namida ga desou ni naru_

_Your insignificant gestures_

_And your ordinary words_

_Every time I think of them _

_I feel like I'm going to cry_

For the second time that night Inuyasha was immobilised as he heard Kagome's voice waver. Was she crying?

_Koi wa Lonely Lonely heart_

_Hitoribotchi yo_

_Lonely Lonely heart_

_Yorokobi mo kanashimi mo itsu datte_

_Watashi dake no yume no naka_

_Koi wa Lonely Lonely heart_

_Dakedo kitto itsu no hi ni ka_

_Anata no tsuyoi ude ni dakarenagara_

_Watashi-tachi ni naritakute..._

_Love brings a lonely lonely heart_

_I'm just all alone now_

_Lonely lonely heart_

_All the joy and pain I feel, I'm always_

_Dreaming it by myself_

_Love brings a lonely lonely heart_

_But I know that someday it will come_

_While I'm being held in your strong arms_

_Wanting to be together with you..._

Didn't he know? He would be the first one to agree with that. Love brings a very lonely heart. He'd already learned that lesson, but he didn't want Kagome to have to learn it too.

_Anata no sugu chikaku de_

_Zutto watashi matteru no_

_Kidzuite wa kurenakute_

_Nan do mo gakkari shita wa_

_Right at your side, I'm standing there_

_I'm always waiting for you_

_But you don't return my advances_

_I've been disappointed so many times_

Wait! She was disappointed? In him? "Who told you she's singing about you? For all you know it's just a song…or she's thinking about Koga…yes maybe she's disappointed in Koga…but wait does she want to be by his side?..." the thought was to terrible for comprehension .

_Dare ka wo suki ni naru to_

_Naze konna ni kurushii no_

_Watashi dake hitori ga_

_Kaze wo hiita mitai ni_

_Then I fall in love with someone_

_Why does it cause me so much pain_

_All alone, by myself_

_It's like I've fallen sick_

"Love will do that to you," he thought bitterly "either that were kill you…almost" Kikyo's betrayal would never be erased from his mind. Still, Kagome trusted him, right?

_Ima wa Baby Baby love_

_Douzo onegai_

_Baby Baby love_

_Samishisa ni makesou na sono toki wa_

_Tekagami wo nozokasete_

_Ima wa Baby Baby love_

_Naita yoru mo itsu no hi ni ka_

_Mukashi wo natsukashinde waraiaeru_

_Watashi-tachi ni naritakute..._

_And now it's baby baby love_

_Please, I beg of you_

_Baby baby love_

_When I feel I going to lose to this loneliness_

_I have to look into my hand mirror_

_And now it's baby baby love_

_Seems like every day I'm crying through the night_

_I long for the past, smiling to myself_

_Wanting to be together with you..._

Kagome's voice wavered again bringing Inuyasha back from his thoughts. Did he make her cry? That definitely sounded like a chocked-back sob…

_Dare mo shiranai_

_Secret tears_

_Nugueru hito wa_

_Only_

_Watashi yori_

_Watashi-tachi ni naritakute..._

_Nobody knows about these_

_Secret tears_

_The one to wipe them away is_

_Only_

_Not just myself_

_Wanting to be together with you..._

He turned around to see if she was finished. She had turned around in the meantime, and he could see clearly the silvery tears sliding down her face. Her eyes were void. Reflected in their depths he could see unbearable sadness. She didn't see him. The smell of her tears dizzied him and he closed his eyes hoping to reduce their effect.

_Koi wa Lonely Lonely heart_

_Hitoribotchi yo_

_Lonely Lonely heart_

_Yorokobi mo kanashimi mo itsu datte_

_Watashi dake no yume no naka_

_Koi wa Lonely lonely heart_

_Dakedo kitto itsu no hi ni ka_

_Anata no tsuyoi ude ni dakarenagara_

_Watashi-tachi ni naritakute..._

_Love brings a lonely lonely heart_

_I'm just all alone now_

_Lonely lonely heart_

_All the joy and pain I feel, I'm always_

_Dreaming it by myself_

_Love brings a lonely lonely heart_

_But I know that someday it will come_

_While I'm being held in your strong arms_

_Wanting to be together with you..._

Slowly Kagome got out of the water. Her throat was raw, the tears wouldn't stop and his words still echoed in her head.

_Flashback_

"And who cares what you want, wench?"

_End flashback_

She got dressed and tried to walk back, but her feet failed her and she collapsed, crying. Sitting up, she pulled her knees to her chin, and buried her head in her hands sobbing softly.

Inuyasha opened his eyes. She was still there, he could smell it, but he couldn't see her. Tentatively he made a step towards where she had been standing a moment before.

There she was: crying her heart out, muffled sobs wracking her body. The faintest whisper escaped her lips: "Inuyasha"

That one word broke him. There was so much pain in her voice. He walked up to her, sat down and pulled her close to him, embracing her tightly. And she cried.

When her sobs began to subside she looked up at him. He was looking at her; his amber eyes filled with regret.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" he whispered "You can go back if you want, whenever you want…you don't have to come back, if you don't want to…"

Kagome looked at him incredulously. My, but she was beautiful, even with her eyes reddened from crying.

"Inuyasha…?" her voice was hoarse. Was he telling her to go and not come back? Her heart broke at the thought.

"And why shouldn't he want to rid himself of me? After he's got Kikyo…"

"Kagome?"

"Hmmm……?"

"About earlier…I didn't meant it…I just…didn't want you to go." There he'd said it.

Kagome looked shocked.

"Here it comes: 'I'm sorry but,…' "

The words never came though. Kagome laid her head against his heart and sighed.

"Thank you, Inuyasha"

"I love you" he whispered against her hair.

"I know. Me too." She pulled back a little and pressed her lips against his.

_ Dakedo kitto itsu no hi ni ka_

_Anata no tsuyoi ude ni dakarenagara_

_Watashi-tachi ni naritakute..._

_But I know that someday it will come_

_While I'm being held in your strong arms_

_Wanting to be together with you..._

_

* * *

_

Note: Thanks to all my reviewers. This one goes out to Ambiance-Dream, Starian Princess and A Devil in Heaven. Thanks! R+R


End file.
